Príncipe Rosa
by kmil-chan
Summary: Después de la cena, la prensa no está satisfecha al ver poco a Misa en fotografías. Así que deciden acechar a Usami-sensei hasta descubrir cuál es la verdad, vigilando constantemente el edificio donde viven. UsamixMisaki Ratting cambiara más adelante, probablemente.
1. Chapter 1

"Príncipe Rosa"

(Pink Ouji)

Junjou Romantica

Después de la cena, la prensa no está satisfecha al ver poco a Misa en fotografías. Así que deciden acechar a Usami-sensei hasta descubrir cuál es la verdad, vigilando constantemente el edificio donde viven.

CscS cambio de escena

PtpT pasó del tiempo

_Pensamientos del personaje_

"Dialogo".- acción.

La serie de Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku.

.

Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama. A decir verdad estaba muy cómodo, había pensado que tal vez se levantaría a mitad de la noche a taparse nuevamente ya que hacia un poco de frío en su habitación estos días pero al parecer no hubo necesidad de ello. Prefirió dejar de pensar y se concentró en dormirse nuevamente. En eso sintió como la mano en su cintura lo jalaba un poco hacia atrás e instintivamente se acurruco hacia dondequiera que era jalado quedándose lentamente dormido... ¿Mano en la cintura? Abrió los ojos de nuevo y volteo hacia la zona notando la mano que lo tenía atrapado. Volteo hacia atrás y se topó con la cara de su captor. Gritar, patalear e incluso golpear seria su respuesta predilecta pero se había dado cuenta de que eso solamente parecía funcionar como incentivo para el escritor. Suspiro y volvió a acomodarse, después de todo estaba muy cómodo así que por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

"Shhh no hagas mucho ruido."

"El decirme que no haga ruido es hacer ruido Aika-chan."

Misaki rogó por que las voces que había escuchado fueran solamente aquella pesadilla recurrente que tuvo hace unos meses atrás pero un nuevo sonido lo despertó. La puerta se abría lentamente, escucho como entraban a la habitación pero después reino el silencio. Finalmente la curiosidad lo venció y abrió los ojos. Frente a él estaban aquellas dos mujeres a las que tan bien conocía, rezaba por olvidarlas, paradas en frente de la cama con un par de cámaras apuntándolos.

"¿Que están haciendo?"

"...esto es un sueño Misa-chan, vuelve a dormir."

"No puedes decirlo eso y esperar a que se duerma tan fácilmente."

"Funciono en la película que vimos ayer."

"Aun no me han contestado."

"Aaw luces adorable temprano Misa-chan, con el pelo revuelto y todo."

"Ya ves te dije que el no dormir toda la noche nos ayudaría a estar aquí temprano."

"Daaah." - El chico suspiro y paso la mano sobre su cabello tratando de peinarlo.-"Vamos a otro cuarto, no quiero ver que pase cuando Usagi-san despierte y las vea aquí."

"Concuerdo contigo Misaki-kun ven Rika-chan hay que dejar que se aliste."

"Dijiste que podría aumentar mi álbum de fotos."

"Más tarde ¿sí? Vamos, Misaki-kun nos hará un rico desayuno."

"...Me gustan los waffles con miel de maple."

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron de la habitación diciendo muchas cosas extrañas sobre donde más seria deliciosa la miel de maple. Misaki se desarropo y con cuidado deshizo el agarre del escritor usando a Suzuki-san como sustituto, y después de suspirar salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Lo esperaban en el piso de abajo paradas en la cocina, Rika abría cajones y puertas a diestra y siniestra mientras Aikawa calentaba agua para hacer té.

"¿Qué necesitan?"

"Estoy buscando harina Misa-chan te ayudare."

"Yo...haré mi trabajo."

La editora salió rápidamente de la cocina sentándose en la mesa en donde el escritor había dejado un manuscrito la noche pasada. Después del día de la fiesta, Rika acompañaba a Aikawa cuando esta tenía que ir a la residencia Usami. Y aunque a Misaki no le gustaba reconocerlo, le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella.

"Misa-chan ¿se puede saber que estas usando?"

"¿Eh? Es el delantal que uso siempre."

"Si pero ese no es el que te regale."

"Ah jaja."-El chico sonrió, no quería usar esa masa rosa con flores extrañas.-"Lo había olvidado."

El chico siguió preparando las cosas esperando que la mujer dejara el tema por la paz pero ella reemprendió su búsqueda por la cocina.

"Lo siento Misaki-kun, le gusta mucho obligar a la gente a hacer cosas extrañas."

"No se preocupe Aikawa-san ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso."

"¡Lo encontré!"

CscS

Usami se removió en la cama. Escuchaba ruidos afuera pero culpaba a su imaginación. Ayer al terminar el trabajo, entro al cuarto del chico y lo cargo hacia su cama para dormir a gusto a su lado. Y ahora su mente no quería dejarlo descansar. Bueno tal vez ahora que estaba despierto podría iniciar bien el día con vitamina M. Acerco la cabeza y beso la frente peluda.

Unos minutos después abrió los ojos para confirmar que había besado a Suzuki y no a quien tenía en mente. Se sentó en la cama bostezando. Finalmente cuando se quitó la pereza se levantó de la cama para bajar las escaleras y encontrar al chico abajo. Aún tendría su ración de vitamina M.

Sin embargo cuando bajo prefirió no haberlo hecho. Aikawa estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un manuscrito y llorando un poco, Rika está mezclando algo en un tazón y traía puesto el delantal del chico y la puerta del refrigerador estaba abierta.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo la puerta del referí se cerró dejando ver al chico.

"Aquí esta Miyazawa-san."

La mujer sonrió y le señalo algo detrás de él. Confundido Misaki volteo y se encontró con el escritor mirándolo fijamente. Además de tener puesto el delantal rosa, el cabello lo tenía agarrado con unos pasadores rosas y morados que Rika le había puesto.

"Ah ano...esto es..."

Antes de que terminara, Usami recorrió la distancia que los separaba y lo beso. Misaki cerró los ojos y por algunos minutos se dejó llevar hasta que la luz del flash término por hartarlo.

"¡Deja de tomarnos fotos!"

Últimamente así transcurrían sus mañanas, las dos mujeres llegaban haciendo un desastre, Misaki iba a la escuela y él se ponía a trabajar hasta que el chico regresara. Habían caído en una rutina que le gustaba y lo hacía feliz más que nada. Rika y Misaki prepararon el desayuno mientras Usami se reunió con la mujer en la sala.

"Sensei...sensei esto es... ¡Tan divino!"

Leía el último capítulo de la nueva novela del escritor y había recibido el OK de Aikawa. Usami sonrió con superioridad mientras tomaba su café que el chico le había hecho con anterioridad.

"Por supuesto, yo lo escribí."

La mujer movía la cabeza asintiendo felizmente. Usami agarro una lista que la mujer le había llevado. En ella decía el próximo trabajo con una breve descripción para que él leyera y decidiera cual hacer. Iba a empezar a leer cuando sintió una mirada sobre él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay otro asunto que debemos hablar sensei."

Usami espero pero la mujer no dijo nada más. Restándole importancia, leyó el listado hasta que Misaki los llamo a comer. Comenzaron a comer y cuando terminaron la mujer hablo de nuevo.

"Tenemos un asunto pendiente."

"Vamos a la sala entonces."-Usami hiso el ademan de levantarse pero la mujer lo detuvo.

"No sensei, es necesario que ambos nos escuchen.

"¿Yo?"- Pregunto Misaki extrañado.

"Me temo que sí."- Rika recogió los platos y los dejo en el lavado regresando a sentarse.-"Antes que nada de nuevo quiero agradecerte Misaki-kun por habernos ayudado en la fiesta, de verdad nos ayudaste mucho."

El chico se sonrojó asintiendo.

"Sin embargo a raíz de eso Isaka-san se sintió un poco paranoico."

"¿Paranoico?" escritor no le había agradado esa palabra.-"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Según él cree, es difícil que la gente se dé por vencida al haber visto a la pareja del sensei una sola noche así que pensaron que era probable que los siguieran."-Hizo una pausa volteando a ver a Misaki.-"Así que decidió que vigilarán a Misaki-kun para evitar esto."

"¿Me estuvieron vigilando?"

"Sólo por tu protección Misaki-kun, lo siento."

"¿Y? ¿Qué descubrieron?"

"Hubo muchos paparazzi que estuvieron afuera del edificio tomando muchas fotos y gracias a un sitio web podemos saber qué es lo que piensa la mayoría de la gente."-la mujer tomo su bolsa sacando una laptop pequeña y después de mover algunas cuantas cosas la volteo para que pudieran verla.-"Aparentemente a falta de la evidencia de que Misa viniera a visitarlo, muchas personas empezaron a idear teorías y esta es la más apoyada de todas."-Se aclaró la garganta.-"Usami-sensei es en verdad bisexual y está saliendo con alguien del edificio."

"¿Bisexual?"-El chico se sonrojo un poco y volteo a ver al escritor. Jamás había pensado que al escritor pudieran gustarle las mujeres de esa manera…o bueno, con Aikawa si lo llegó a pensar.

"Que estupidez."-El maestro encendió un cigarrillo y se acercó más al chico.

"Lo se Usami-sensei sin embargo esto movió a los paparazzi."-Tomó la pantalla y movió otras cosas para después enseñarle una galería con las diversas personas que vivían en el edificio.-"Al ver a las personas que vivían aquí mucha gente se rindió ante esa idea sin embargo otros creen que él, ella, él y Misaki-kun son candidatos posibles."

La mujer enseño la foto de algunos vecinos incluyendo una foto del chuico. Usami frunció el ceño molesto. Misaki por su parte se preguntaba cómo era que no se había dado cuenta que le estaban tomando esas fotografías.

"Los paparazzi sí que son temibles."

"Así es Misa-chan, por eso creemos que es necesario que regreses para quitarte a ti mismo como el blanco."

La mujer hablo sonriente mientras tomaba el aparato para ver más de cerca las fotografías. Misaki reflexionó por un rato y concordó con ella.

"No."

Todos voltearon a ver al escritor mientras él observaba a Misaki.

"¿Por qué no sensei? Si dejamos que la situación siga así puede volverse muy problemático."

"No involucrare a Misaki más en esto. Una cosa es que él salga vestido como mujer y que nadie lo reconozca pero ahora su fotografía está en internet."-Se levantó de la mesa.-"Ya no lo involucraremos en esto y es mi última palabra."

"Usagi-san espera, por mí no hay problema."

El chico corrió hacia él alcanzándolo en la cocina. El escritor lo agarro de los brazos y lo arrincono contra el refrigerador besándolo violentamente. Misaki se incomodó e intentó zafarse paro no pudo. Cuando el beso termino quedaron jadeantes y después Usami peino su cabello hacia atrás exponiendo su frente.

"Dije que te protegería Misaki y eso es lo que voy a hacer."

Después beso su frente y le dio otro beso más tierno para después soltarlo e irse escaleras arriba. Misaki lo observo irse sintiéndose extraño. Quería gritarle pero al mismo tiempo quería agradecerle, no sabía qué hacer. Escucho como Aikawa daba un enorme suspiro y volteo a verla totalmente sonrojado.

"Lo siento mucho Aikawa-san a veces es difícil tratar con él."

"Lo se Misaki-kun y también quiero pedirte que me perdones por pedirte esto."

"No, no hay de qué."

"Pero si te lo pido es porque de verdad necesitamos hacer algo."

Ambos se quedaron callados y después se escuchó una pequeña alarma. Misaki tenía que irse temprano y después iría al trabajo. Aikawa le dijo que no se preocupara y la dejara con Usami mientras que Rika salió del edificio junto con él. Se despidieron y él emprendió el camino hacia la universidad.

Entendía la situación, al no ver a Misa las personas podrían darse cuenta de que había sido un engaño y tal vez intentarían abordar al escritor en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad. O incluso podrían preguntarle a alguno de los inquilinos si habían visto anteriormente a la chica y ellos dirían que no y terminarían acusando fuertemente a Usami. Dio un largo suspiro. Aikawa tenía razón, debían hacer algo.

CscS

"Si…si, Usami-sensei acepta con esas condiciones. …No, no eso no será posible. Escucha esa es nuestra propuesta, la toman o la dejan. Esperaremos su respuesta, gracias."

La mujer colgó el teléfono un tanto molesta, odiaba hacer tratos con la prensa. Para eso estaba Isaka y a él parecía no importarle.

"Volverán a llamar, son muy persistentes."

"Si no aceptan esas condiciones no pienso hacer nada."

"Si sensei, lo sé, no se preocupe. Por ahora podemos estar más tranquilos."-La mujer se levantó.-"Iré a hablar con el conserje y el encargado."

"Te lo encargo."

La mujer asintió moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo y salió del departamento. Usami encendió su computadora y se puso a buscar más noticias sobre él. Había fotos suyas saliendo con Aikawa o Isaka, nada de qué preocuparse. Pero también había unas pocas de él y el estudiante saliendo juntos del edificio hablando de algo. Apretó su cigarrillo contra el cenicero para apagarlo. Al haber hablado con Aikawa se dio cuenta de lo pocas que eran sus opciones pero no había otra forma.

PtpT

Misaki estaba de regreso al edificio. Había recibido un mensaje de la mujer pidiéndole que regresara en cuanto terminara su trabajo. Antes de entrar se fijó a ver si veía a alguien extraño cerca del edificio pero no distinguió nada. Finalmente entró y subió hacia su departamento. La mujer lo recibió en la entrada un poco seria.

"¿Qué pasa Aikawa-san?"

"Sensei tomo una decisión Misaki-kun y aunque no me parece bien, creemos que es la más adecuada."

"¿Qué decidió?"

Entro a la habitación viendo como Usami apagaba su cigarrillo y se levantaba del sillón. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los brazos.

"Misaki, tendrás que mudarte."

.

.

.

Comenzamos un nuevo proyecto. Este fic es la continuación de "Cenicienta nos es como la pintan" en donde ahora tendremos a un Príncipe color rosa, toda princesa necesita príncipe jeje. Le puse el titulo así pero como subtítulo es Pink Ouji, que en lo personal me gusta más. Sin embargo le deje ambos para que lo llamen como ustedes gusten.

Aparentemente la cena en la cual apareció Misa junto con el gran escritor no fue suficiente para muchos y decidieron seguir a la celebridad esperando dar con la verdad. Sin embargo Usami ya no está dispuesto a involucrar a Misaki, aunque él ya está involucrado demasiado. Espero les guste este inicio y si alguien no ha leído mi fic anterior pero comenzara a leer este, escribiré abajo un pequeño resumen. ¡Gracias por leer y empecemos juntos este nuevo proyecto!

"Cenicienta no es como la pintan"- Usami debe acudir a una cena de gala en la cual, Misaki accede a asistir. Sin embargo el muchacho deberá cambiar los pantalones por el vestido de noche y afrontarse a ser la novia oficial del escritor. Después de muchas pruebas, las cuales son ideadas por Aikawa y su mejor amiga Rika, Misaki está listo para la cena. Tras la cena el chico decide pasar el obstáculo más grande que tiene: decirle a su hermano su relación con Usami y poco a poco acepta más el olvidar a los demás y disfrutar la compañía de su pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Mudarme?"

Sintió que el mundo se detuvo. No había pensado que esa era una opción pero tal vez era probable que debiera hacerlo. Después de todo si se enteraban que de verdad vivían juntos y que Misa-chan no lo visitaba empezarían a cuestionar aún más y el objetivo era despistarlos.

"Solamente será por unos días Misaki-kun, no te preocupes."

La mujer se acercó a él preocupada. Debía de estar poniendo una cara extraña para que ella se acercada. De inmediato Usami estuvo a su lado y sacudió su cabello. Se dio cuenta que su cara mostraba la tristeza que sentía en ese momento y debía de cambiarla antes de que cualquier cosa pasara.

"_Cálmate, demonios… ¡cálmate!"_

"Te mudaras a un departamento del piso de abajo y en las noches regresaras a dormir conmigo."

Sus hombros se relajaron pero su cara no cambio. Sin decir nada, el escritor tomo su mochila y la dejo en el sillón, lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo hacia afuera del departamento. Aikawa fue a una habitación y los alcanzo en el elevador. Un par de minutos después se encontraban parados afuera en el pasillo. En ese piso había 3 departamentos separados. Se notaba que eran grandes pero no tanto como en el que actualmente residían.

La mujer se acercó a una puerta, a un lado del elevador, y la abrió. El departamento era pequeño pero no tanto. Tenía 3 habitaciones, 2 baños, una cocina-comedor y una pequeña sala. Cada habitación estaba dividida por una puerta así que entraban por un pasillo y las puertas estaban a lo largo de este.

"¿Rentaste un departamento nuevo?"

"No es nuevo, ya lo había rentado antes de conocerte pero no te había dicho."

"¿¡Rentas 2 departamentos!? ¡Eso es demasiado! Te he dicho mil veces que dejes dinero para tu vejez."

"Por eso no te había dicho."

"Te mudaras solamente cuando sensei tenga alguna entrevista y podrás regresar al departamento en cuanto termine. Ya hable con el encargado y pusimos el contrato a tu nombre así que si alguien revisa los papeles no habrá problema."

"¿Darán entrevistas en el departamento?"

"Tuvimos que hacer muchas negociaciones."-la mujer abrió la puerta que llevaba a la sala y ellos la siguieron sentándose en los sillones.-"Como eran demasiados paparazzi decidimos darle la exclusiva a una firma de publicidad solo y pedirles que nos ayudara a alejar a los demás. Como condición ellos dijeron que querían que fuera en el hogar del sensei y accedimos con tal de que sería en horarios establecidos y con una misma entrevistadora y camarógrafo."

"¿Y accedieron a eso?"

"Mañana nos darán su respuesta. Pero nos estamos preparando para cualquier cosa."

Observó la habitación. Los muebles eran sencillos y de un color neutro, la cocina era también neutral. Fue guiado por cada una de las habitaciones por ambos. En uno de los cuartos vio varias cajas de juguetes cerrados, que prefirió ignorar, en la siguiente unos sillones visiblemente más cómodos, un librero y un escritorio y en la última una enorme cama con algunos osos de peluche. Ella se quedó en la segunda habitación mientras ellos se quedaron en la última. Se sentó en la cama mientras el mayor encendía un cigarrillo viendo los peluches.

"No tienes que hacer esto Usagi-san, puedo seguir con el cuento de Misa."

"Lo sé."-se sentó a su lado.- "Pero está bien, decidí que no te expondría de más y así lo voy a hacer."-Puso su mano en su rodilla acariciándolo un poco.

Aunque él le dijera que no había problema no se sentía a gusto. Aunque su mano apoyada en su rodilla le decía que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo cayera apoyándose en el hombro del otro. Sintió un pequeño temblor en el otro cuerpo, uno ligero como si estuviera riendo, y después su brazo sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué te parece el departamento Misaki-kun?"

"Este bonito, espacioso Aunque hay una habitación que no se puede utilizar."

Usami sonrió y se levantó ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo. Regresaron a su departamento y la chica le dio las llaves al estudiante.

"El sensei tiene este juego, hay otro guardado en su oficina si es que lo llega a perder. Aún no sabemos qué días serán las entrevistas ni la hora así que puede que sean cuando regreses. Te avisaremos de antemano Misaki-kun pero lo mejor será que cargues con estas llaves también."

"Entiendo Aikawa-san, gracias."

"Por nada."-la mujer le sonrió y tomo su bolsa.-"Ahora solamente queda esperar mañana la respuesta así que yo me voy a la editorial, tengo trabajo que hacer. Volveré mañana temprano en cuanto, con permiso."

La mujer se despidió y fue guiada por el castaño a la salida del departamento. Él estaba seguro que le diría que considerara darle vida a Misa de nuevo pero no dijo nada. Regreso a la habitación y el escritor se había ido a su oficina. Tomo su mochila y después de revisar sus pendientes para el día preparó la comida.

PtpT

Cuando terminaron de comer, Usami regreso a su oficina y Misaki se quedó haciendo su tarea y algunos encargos que le dejaron. En la noche hiso la cena y después de cenar se quedaron unos momentos sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión. El estudiante cambiaba los canales mientras el otro se recargaba en él perezosamente. Pasaron por un programa de chismes en donde se vio la fotografía del escritor y Misa en la cena. La presentadora decía algo sobre que era la mujer más envidiada del momento a pesar de permanecer desaparecida. Continuaron diciendo lo extraño que era no saber quién era la mujer pero que creían que pronto lo averiguarían. Cambiaron la noticia y cambio el canal.

No le molestaba verse a sí mismo vestido de mujer, hasta él se sorprendía de no reconocerse al 100%, pero sabía que al mayor no le agradaba que hablarán tanto de ellos. Sabían que era probable que los chismes aumentaran pero también era necesario que el público supiera la razón por la cual los libros del maestro se habían dulcificado. Lo que le molestaba era la mirada de fastidio que veía en Usami cuando veía el programa. Y en cierta manera pensó que podría ser su culpa por no haber cumplido bien su papel.

"Esos fastidiosos no hacen nada más que entrometerse en la vida de los demás."-lo abrazo y beso su frente.-"Deja de ver esas cosa. Tengo trabajo que hacer."

Después de desarreglarle un poco el cabello camino a la cocina por una taza de café y después de nuevo a su oficina. Misaki limpio la cocina, tomo un baño caliente y se fue a dormir. El día siguiente era sábado, debía ir al trabajo por la mañana hasta la tarde así que se despidió del escritor después del desayuno.

Su día transcurrió tranquilo. Había ayudado a un par de cosas en la editorial y durante la comida no recibió ninguna llamada. Creyó que recibiría algún mensaje sobre lo que habían decidido al final pero no obtuvo nada. Por fin termino el trabajo y se dirigió al edificio. Cuando se acercó vio al mayor afuera junto con Aikawa rodeado de algunas cámaras. La mujer lo vio, le hiso una señal y después se volteo a responder una pregunta que le habían hecho.

"_No pensé que fueran a empezar desde hoy…"_

Camino a un lado de ellos, sin siquiera voltearlos a ver, y entró al edificio.

PtpT

Termino de preparar la cena cuando regresaron al departamento. La mujer se sentó en el sillón, hablaba con alguien por teléfono, y el mayor se acercó a él.

"Lo siento Misaki pero tuvimos que hacer una declaración diciendo que aceptábamos hacer las entrevistas y no tuve tiempo de avisarte."

"Está bien Usagi-san no hay problema. ¿Acordaron las condiciones?"

"Si aunque insisten en querer ver a Misa."

Notó como se molestaba y le sonrió. No quería que el escritor se molestará por eso y en está ocasión no podía hacer nada.

"Ahm… ¿Quieres cenar?"

"Si."-se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda.-"Pero tendrás que darme en la boca."

"¡¿Qué!?"

Aprovechando la distracción, el mayor lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo a él para besarlo. Casi suelta lo que traía en sus manos ya que las manos del otro le ayudaron a retenerlo. Sintió un poco de masaje haciéndolo suspirar y abrir más la boca aceptándolo por completo. Ya no le importaba que Aikawa estuviera en la habitación, ahora simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento. Un par de minutos después se separaron. Él termino jadeando y apoyándose para sostenerse mientras Usami sonreía.

"No tienes que preocuparte de nada Misaki, yo te protegeré."

Se sonrojo al sentir como lo besaba de nuevo y lo soltaba despacio. La mujer sonrió desde la sala y colgó el teléfono.

"Ya tenemos un acuerdo. Las entrevistas empezaran a partir del lunes, en su mayoría serían en la tarde pero un par quedaron en la mañana."

"¿Van a ser muchas?"

"Aún no sabemos cuántas, quieren tener suficiente material. La prensa es muy avorazada."-se levantó del sillón negando con la cabeza.-"Pero está bien ya que acordaron cumplir con el trato. Así que mañana disfruten todo lo que quieran, ¿sí?"

El mayor asintió y fue a sentarse al comedor.

"¿Nos acompaña a cenar Aikawa-san?"

"No Misaki-kun será mejor que me valla."-se acercó a él.-"Lamento mucho que tengas que salir del departamento durante las entrevistas pero el sensei no quería que te asociaran con él para protegerte."

"Si, lo sé. No se preocupe estaré bien."

"De todas formas Rika dice que vendrá a hacerte compañía."-dijo lo último sonriendo a costa del chico.

"Estaré bien, gracias."-Le agradaba Rika, pero sabía que preguntaría demasiado y no sabría qué contestarle. Podía ser la mujer más necia que conocía.

Aikawa se despidió y salió. Se dio media vuelta y se alisto para llevar las cosas a la mesa.

PtpT

Recordaba haberle dado las buenas noches al escritor e irse a dormir a su habitación. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que ahora se movía. Abrió uno de sus ojos y vio el suelo debajo de él y el cuerpo de alguien.

"Ah…otra vez."

Se resignó y cerró el ojo de nuevo. Unos segundos después estaba siendo depositado con cuidado en un nuevo colchón. El cuerpo que lo había llevado se recostaba a su lado y lo atrapaba desde la espalda con sus cálidas manos. Él se acercó hacia el cuerpo pegándose más.

"Debes dejar de secuestrarme en las noches Usagi-san."

"Y tu deberías aceptar dormir conmigo todas las noches."

Las manos tomaron su cara obligándolo a voltearse para que su raptor lo besara. Cuando lo soltó pudo voltear su cara y sintió como el otro acomodaba la suya en su cuello. El haberse disfrazado de Misa lo había ayudado a aceptar más su relación con él. Sabía que lo amaba, incluso se lo había dicho, pero aun así sentía extraño al expresar su cariño. Pero tras ponerse el vestido gano algo de confianza y poco a poco ha accedido a ponerse cariñoso con el escritor de vez en cuando.

Por eso, no le molestaba vestirse de nuevo como la chica. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido pensando en que, probablemente ya no debería confiar tanto en Misa sino en Misaki.

"Por ahora…no habrá problema."

Sintió el brazo en su cintura atraerlo más y sonrió antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

Aquí termina el capítulo. Fue larga a espera pero…el capítulo saldrá. Usagi decidió que Misa no aparecería y en cierto modo Misaki quería hacerlo. Aikawa como siempre trabajando arduamente mientras el sensei le hace la vida difícil con sus decisiones *suspiro* bueno, así es él.

Sin embargo estamos hablando de paparazzi, ¿se darán por vencidos tan fácil? Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Guest**: Claro que lo seguiré, aún tengo muchos planes para esta pareja jejeje, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tu review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ese domingo se despertaron tardé. Más bien se levantaron tarde de la cama. El escritor lo había despertado como solo él sabía hacerlo; desnudándolo y con sus manos palpándolo sin piedad. Misaki se rindió fácil y rápidamente y lo disfrutó junto con él. Dieron las 12 y el estudiante no pudo más levantándose y agarrando el pantalón de su pijama para ponérselo.

"Ya no puedo más Usagi-san, iré a preparar algo de comer."

"Ah Misaki…"-volteo a verlo y sonrió.-"Quiero un omelet."

Pensó que diría algo más pero no lo hiso así que salió del cuarto. Cuando bajaba las escaleras sentía que se le caían los pantalones e inconscientemente los subió sin darle importancia. Media hora después Usami apareció. El chico espero un ataque nuevo pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parado detrás de él.

"¿Qué?"

Volteo y en ese momento escucho un *click*. El escritor tenía su celular en su mano y lo apuntaba a él. Se inspecciono y se dio cuenta que el pantalón que traía era del mayor y no el suyo. Se tornó completamente rojo y quiso darse a la fuga sin embargo fue detenido rápidamente.

"Así luces adorable, vamos a comer."

Un beso después y ya estaban frente a la mesa. Resignándose, comió en silencio. Aun sonrojado cada vez que notaba esa sonrisa de lado del otro pero cuando terminaron olvido por completo los pantalones y fue a limpiar la cocina.

"Necesito que te alistes, nos vamos en una hora."

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde iremos?"

"Por ahí."-se sentó en el sillón abriendo un libro, dando a entender que no diría más.

Misaki termino de limpiar y fue a bañarse. A la hora estuvo listo y salieron del edificio. Por más que buscó no encontró a nadie parado afuera con una cámara pero aun así se mantuvo un poco alejado. Supuso que Usami se dio cuenta pero no le dijo nada. Tomaron el tren dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad.

PtpT

Se podría decir que lo que hicieron fue ir a una cita. Cuando llegaron al centro fueron a pasear por el parque comprando un helado, después entraron a ver una película y por último a un arcade. Sorprendentemente el mayor demostró habilidad para los juegos de puntería con pelotas ganando varios juegos mientras el estudiante en los juegos de disparos.

Ahora estaban comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida. Sentados frente a frente y en la silla de al lado un Suzuki nuevo junto con un montón de premios más. Esta era una de las pocas veces en las que el escritor cedía a comer a un restaurante que el estudiante eligiera, y no los que él usualmente frecuentaba.

"No me acostumbro a verte en este tipo de lugares."-comentó mientras tomaba refresco por el popote blanco.

"Es porque vengo contigo, Misaki."

Volteó a verlo serio y observándolo detenidamente. El castaño sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y desvió la mirada sonrojado. El lugar estaba casi lleno, por ser la hora de la comida, pero las demás personas estaban en sus propios asuntos sin fijarse en ellos. Se dio cuenta de nuevo que la atención a la que tanto le teme solamente lo sigue en su cabeza. Y aunque ahora hay personas que quieren obligarlos a contestar preguntas privadas, el escritor ha dicho que los protegería. Protegería su relación y él estaba dispuesto a ayudar de la manera necesaria. O incluso, más.

"¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?"

"¿A dónde te gustaría ir?"

El muchacho pensó y se levantó seguido por el otro. Salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar. Se detuvo y jalo con su mano la camisa del mayor.

"Quiero estar con Usagi-san."

Usami sonrió, tomó su mano fuertemente y la llevo a su boca para besarla. Después lo jaló de nuevo.

"Esteremos juntos, pero aún faltan cosas por hacer."

Cargando los peluches, el mayor lo guio de regreso a través de las calles hasta que llegaron a una pequeña librería. Dejaron las cosas con el encargado y se pusieron a examinar alrededor. Misaki pensó que probablemente se aburriría en ese lugar ya que a él no le atrae mucho la lectura de libros pero habían ido a lugares que a él le gustaban así que ahora le daría gusto al escritor.

Se dividieron cada uno en diferentes estantes y podían verse a través de los libros. El estudiante paseo su mirada por sobre los títulos y uno le llamo la atención. Lo tomó y leyó la pequeña reseña. Para su sorpresa, quedo intrigado y quiso leer más pero al levantar la vista vio al mayor concentrado en su libro. Su mirada estaba concentrada y sus ojos viajaban entre las palabras con rapidez. Cuando lo observaba, se dio cuenta de su posición; agarrado del estante completamente sonrojado. Sacudió su cabeza y camino al final del estante para llegar a su lado.

"Usagi-san, quiero llevarme este libro."-le dijo acercándose mirando a otro lado, sonrojado.

Este asintió cerrando el libro y acariciando su cabeza. Se acercaron a la caja para pagar por la mercancía cuando una chica se detuvo frente a ellos.

"Oh por Dios no puedo creerlo, ¿¡Usami Akihiko!?"

"¡Si es él!"

Muchas mujeres más se acercaron a él acorralándolo. Él solo pudo sonreír y pedirles que le dejaran pasar a pagar pero muchas de ellas le pidieron que firmara algunas cosas y que se tomara algunas fotos. Incluso uno de los encargados se acercó pidiéndoles que salieran del lugar porque no permitían a los clientes comprar pero ellas no hicieron caso. Misaki, como pudo, tomo los libros y corrió a pagarlos a la caja. Después regreso y juntos se despidieron emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

"¿Cómo fue que te reconocieron?"

"Porque en cada libro mío hay una foto mía en la contraportada."

"Valla que conveniente."-dijo sentándose al lado del otro.

Se sentaron en silencio, el escritor tomo su mano debajo de los peluches para que nadie se diera cuenta y sintió como era apretada.

PtpT

Llegaron al departamento sin ningún problema, sin fotógrafos a la vista. Recibieron una llamada de Aikawa diciendo que había una noticia del autor en la librería acompañado de un universitario pero no mencionaban nada más. Aliviado, el escritor se sentó en el sillón al lado del otro quien acomodaba los peluches nuevos.

Por su parte, Misaki se sentía atormentado. Al haber llegado con bien a casa y estar sentados ahí recordó del día que habían tenido. Jugando juntos videojuegos, comiendo juntos, el haber podido observarlo tan concentrado en el libro…su mente estaba llena de imágenes de Usami. Y el saber que en el futuro cercano el tiempo que pasarían juntos estaría limitado lo hacían ser más consciente de ellos. Quería besarlo, quería tocarlo y que él lo tocara. Incluso se lo había dicho pero él parecía no tener intención alguna de hacerlo.

"Ahm…Usagi-san."

"¿Si?"-no volteo a verlo, si no que se quedó observando al aparato.

"…Nada."

El otro sonrió, lo atrajo hacia si para besar su frente y descanso su mano en su pierna.

"_¡Lo esta haciendo apropósito!"_-pensó sonrojado. Quiso moverse, pero al mismo tiempo no quería.-_"No creo que haga nada…"_

Como si hubiera leído su mente, quito su mano de su pierna y tomo el control para cambiar la televisión. El estudiante se movió un poco incómodo en el asiento tratando de atraer la atención del otro pero este ni se inmuto.

"_De acuerdo, si quiero que pase…"-_trago en seco sonrojándose.-_"Tendré que hacerlo yo."_

Suspiro y cerró los ojos. Pudo ver a su versión de Misa sonreírle asintiendo con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y jalo la corbata del escritor hacia él, como no esperaba el movimiento perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él. Falló por poco, sus labios estaban en la esquina inferior de los labios del otro y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuera. Escucho como Usami rio y su lengua se abrió paso al interior de su boca.

"No pensé que lo harías."

"Hun…honestamente yo tampoco."

Rio de nuevo y se concentró en desabrocharle la camisa al menor. Había decidió pasar el día con él y claro que entre sus planes estaba el quererse un buen rato pero una parte de él se preguntaba si lo extrañaría cuando estuvieran separados. Y eso fue lo que hiso que decidiera ver hasta cuando aguantaría sin que lo tocara. Para ser honestos, fue menos de lo que había pensado.

"Ha…Usagi-san…"

El suspiro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se apretó con más fuerza hacia él uniendo sus erecciones sobre la ropa. Ambas cinturas se movían frotándose y mientras besaba su cuello, el otro jalaba su cabello sensualmente gimiendo. Agradecía el que Misa apareciera en sus vidas, gracias a eso el estudiante se había vuelto más extrovertido en su relación, pero no quería volver a ponerlo en alguna situación extraña. Más de lo que ya es su vida.

"Juu…m-más…"

Regreso su atención al cuerpo del chico, que ahora solamente portaba su ropa interior igual que él.

"Cuando este en la entrevista te recordare aquí conmigo Misaki."

"Haa… eres un pervertido Usagi-san."

"Contigo, por supuesto."

Sus labios fueron cerrados de nuevo al mismo tiempo en que el mayor daba la primera embestida. El estudiante gemía y se aferraba fuertemente a él mientras que el otro continuaba con el movimiento.

"¡Usa-Usagi-san!"

"…tengo una idea."

"¿Eh?"-Se detuvo, tomó su pierna izquierda y le beso la rodilla, después la acomodo en el respaldo del sillón.

El otro estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se movió fuertemente contra él. Al estar en esa posición la penetración era más profunda y el chico se sentía más a merced del escritor.

"Misaki… te gusta."

El mencionado tapo sus ojos con su brazo y asintió. Las embestidas continuaron y antes de llegar al orgasmo el escritor se detuvo. Recobraron el aliento, quito el brazo que le estorbaba y lo beso profundamente para volver a embestirlo rápida y fuertemente. Sintió el cuerpo del otro chocar contra el suyo y los brazos apretarlo hacia él.

"Yo te…Usagi-san…ha…quiero ayudarte… ¡hn!"

"Lo sé."-beso su frente y guio su mano al miembro del chico.-"Lo sé."

Las embestidas y los movimientos de la mano del escritor fueron demasiado para él y el estudiante llegó rápidamente al orgasmo. Al sentirlo contraerse y apretarlo hacia él Usami se vino también.

Quedaron llenos de sudor, el mayor recargado en el pecho del otro con el ruido de la televisión como fondo.

"De verdad recordare esto durante la entrevista."

"…baka."

El estudiante acaricio su cabello mientras él se volteaba de nuevo a ver la televisión. Unas horas después se levantaron y fueron juntos a tomar un baño disponiéndose a pasar las últimas horas de ese día juntos.

.

.

.

Si, hoy es domingo en el fic. Me he dado cuenta de que no suelo explicarlo en mis historias pero pondré más atención a eso. Comenzaran las entrevistas pronto y decidí que nuestra pareja necesitaba mostrarnos un poco de amor antes de dejarnos en ayunas x3 espero les gustara. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
